The R e l a t i o n s h i p of a dark prince
by Princess16
Summary: Prince Diamonds familly has taken in Serenity, a princess who has recently lost her mother. Will this arrogant prince and princess be able to get along? Will this princes many admires be able to hold back their jelousy at the at the attension he gives her
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon

The beginning of the End 

Princess Serenity of the moon had just lost her mother whom she loved dearly. Her uncle would rule her planet until Serenity felt fit to. Upon her mothers death the queen wanted serenity to be watched by her old friend Miranda. So Serenity found herself being sent away to the planet of nemesis that of which her mothers' dear friends King Mitus and Queen Miranda ruled with their son Diamond. She arrived early in the morning and was greeted by the queen.

"Serenity, I'm so pleased to see you."

They embraced.

"Unfortunately under such terrible circumstances."

Serenity looked down the whole time, but upon being reminded, a tear drifted down her cheek. Miranda wiped it away as a tear fell down her own cheek.

"Not to be so sad darling, you will enjoy it here."

Serena nodded and looked up into the queen's eyes and then towards a low voice that came pondering to her right.

"That's right."

The king smiled. Serena returned his gesture and then nodded once again and moved to hug him as well.

"We love you as we loved your mother and you shall enjoy yourself here you understand?"

Serena hugged him tighter. The king only took it in more so and turned to his wife who was also teary eyed.

"Now, our son is around here somewhere. You shall have him give you a tour, until then, we'll have someone show you to your room."

Serenity pulled away and looked him in the eyes smiling, still teary eyes. He kissed her cheek and gestured her toward the awaiting servant. Serenity followed that servant to her bedchamber that of which was quite enormous and certainly elegant. Leaving her there Serenity cried peacefully for what seemed like days. Then one morning she was summoned to join the family for breakfast where she finally saw Diamond. What she felt was a playboy of sorts and had an arrogance to him that couldn't be described.

"Nice of you to finally join us Princess."

He said somewhat shrewdly, as if she was the spoiled arrogant one. Sitting down she gave him an annoyed and frustrated glare, as did his parents. Ignoring the glare of his parents, he was transfixed more so on hers, one that shown the most beautiful blue depths of azure. He turned away.

"Son, you seem to have forgotten yourself."

The queen spoke softly, but angrily as she looked between him and the princess.

"I'm sorry Serenity."

Diamond said with not the least bit of sincerity, but with full clarity.

"Now that's better."

Miranda said with a bit of lighter cheerfulness.

"Children we will set sail soon, for our good friends ductchess Ginger and prince Fredrick are to be married at sea with our presence."

Diamond chuckled. Both of his parents looked at him displeasingly.

"And what a couple they make."

Darien said sarcastically. The couple had been known for their loud constant arguments. For them to be married is for enemies to be put in a room together. Serenity knew this and was surprised as well to hear of their marriage.

"Now son, you have yet to choose a bride, so lets not knock what we haven't tried, now shall we?"

King Mitus said with a bit of frustration in his voice.

"Believe me, I've tried plenty"

The Prince said sultry right back. The king stood angrily and disapproving, disruptively stared down at his son with an angry face.

"We have heard of your excursions and they will stop, for we will not have you sully such an honored name. "

All Serenity could do was look down embarrassed and out of place and then sneak peaks at the prince who looked at her the same, with his head down and peeking glances to see if the conversation interested her. The king sat back down as his wife patted his hand and quietly argued for him not to make a scene. The king then turned to the door as Raja, the large Siberian black tiger entered. Rolling his eyes he turned to the prince.

"Seems your partner has decided to join us."

Everyone, including Serenity turned to the door to see a just as arrogant cat enter the room. His collar incrusted with diamonds. Diamond just smiled and signaled the servants with a snap of his fingers. They pulled out the human chair and put in a large chair. That of which the cat climbed up and sat. The servants placed a plate full of divine animal food in front of the feline and it began to devour. The king and queen both sighed disapprovingly. Diamond just smiled and petted his cat as it ate. The cat gave little notice to Serena, but Diamond intrigued her.

"This is Raja, he at least joins us for meals."

This Diamond said casually to Serenity. The king and queen both let out a loud sigh of annoyance and frustration. Serenity just stood up angrily without having even touched her dinner, gave him a hard stare and left with a turn of her heel. The prince was shocked he didn't expect her to leave, let alone without excusing herself. As he continued to pet the cat after seeing her reprieve he turned to his parents and judgingly spoke.

"Princesses these days…. sheeesh! So touchy."

He continued his meal only to have his parents start bickering at him. Serena could hear them as she walked away, but she didn't care. The noise drowned out the closer she got to her room. About an hour or so later she could be found on her bed weeping silently when her door opened a little. Lifting her head she saw Raja, in his entire feline glory look at her. Raja wasn't one to care for anyone, only Diamond, but for some reason he took an interest in the princess. She went back to her sobbing. Raja suddenly jumped up on the bed. It didn't surprise her but when Raja began to nudge his head against shoulder, she wrapped her arms around him and continued to cry. Raja didn't mind, but continued to nuzzle himself around her neck. Later that night Diamond could be found whispering Rajas name silently around all the nooks and corners. Usually Raja was his bed buddy and was nowhere to be seen this particular night. He made his way to Serena's wing when he saw her door open a crack and the guards at their posts. The light in the room shined into the darkness of the hall and he became curious, he had looked everywhere else.

"Gentlemen."

He nodded as he slowly creping to the door. What he saw astounded him; his cat was resting at her side as if cradled there, comforting her and protecting her as she slept. She had an arm around him loosely. The cat was purring. Diamond took in this sight. The enormous bed was covered in silk linens and had a pink gold shine to it. She looked too weak and innocent there. Fragile was the only word he could use to describe her tear stained face. He noticed her lack of warmth and slowly pulled the light comforter higher up so that it rested at her bare shoulders. The strand of her golden tress that lay in her face bothered him to no end, so he brushed it aside lightly. Her skin was so soft he gave it one last caress of the cheek before he smiled. Looking at his cat he gave a light frustrated sigh.

"Traitor, but this is definitely interesting."

He whispered as he walked out of the room turning off the light. He thought there must be more to her if Raja can trust her. Raja was definitely not a trusting kitty. Little did he know the trouble those two would cause.

Okay so it's poorly written. I can't help it; I'm just trying to get a main essence of a story across. If there are any writers out there willing to have me give them a basis of what I want it to be about and be able to write it for me I would love to have your help. So, calling all writers… e-mail me: And I can tell you the second chapter will be so FUN!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon.

Authors Note: Been a long time, sorry to keep you waiting. I'm a bad writter, but try and enjoy.

Chapter 2 : Set Sail

Serenity had from time to time gotten on Diamonds nerves, but there was somthing about her that made her appealing to him. Aside from her ravishing beauty that is. Of coarse he couldn't stop thinking about her thick, lush, long lashes that seemed to shield her beautiful sea-blue orbs from anything she wished and that long haired body of devastatingly magnificent golden curls. Her lips always at a pout when she spotted him, they were like two buds just short of a blossom, lighted softly pink and glossy. Her button nose and soft, fair and yett somehow tanned skin left him yearning to reach out and stoke it everynow and then. He found himself always lingering on her bodatious curves and the longevity of her legs.

He was going on this trip with her and wasen't at all looking forward to it. He was worried that she might cause him great annoyance if not distress. Sitting in the study he could already feel the burden. Her voice echoed from the next room, "May I please bring him? I promise not to be any trouble". Ha! all she had been was trouble. Her and that traitor feline of his. Just the day before yesturday her and Raja were playing who knows what and she goes and makes an enormous mess in the kitchen. Well, our head housekeeper Mrs. Winston wasen't going to have any of that. One minute i'm enjoying lavish peace and quiet in the study, reading a book and the next Serenity and that mangy cat race in and startled I raise myself and enquire what was going on..she's soaked from head to foot and then Mrs. Winstons voice can be heard yelling Serenity's name throughout the estate.

As her voice draws closer the two cowards huddle behind me and in comes Mrs. Winston drenched as well. I had to stiffle a laugh she looked about ready to kill. Serenity drew close to me pressing herself into my back and wrapping her arms around my waist. If she wasen't so wet I dont suppose I would have minded so much. "What is the meaning of this?!" I questioned angrily. Winston sneered and just looked beyond me to the two troublemakers of the week. "That girl and Raja were having a water fight in the KiTcHeN!!! of all pLaCeS!! and Serenity took a bucket of water and hopping it was Raja prancing through the door, she heavted it and soaked me from head to FOOT! as you can see!!" She scoweled and Serenity just griped me tighter. "I'll handle this!" I said indignitly to ward her off. She just stomped her foot and left the same way she came, dripping sopping wet.

Soon as she was gone Serenity let go only to reveal my wet button down black dress shirt. She turned to leave as Raja was setting to when I grabed her arm, turning her to face me. "Serenity, all you do is cause trouble, your lucky my parents take pity upon you!" She tried to wriggle free obviously distraught and angry at my comment, but my grib just got tighter. My eyes were stern on her own. I was captivated, even looking like a wet rat she was a goddess. "Get changed, if I get in trouble for this like the last stunt you pulled, I will make sure you are punnished!" She looked up at me, looking to concor the fear I could feel through the pulse in her arm and see behind those thick lashes no matter how much she tried to hide it, angrily she spoke, "What sort of punnishment might I ask?"

"You don't want to know."

"Try me."

I hadn't really thought of anything before I had made the statement, so I just thought about everything she valued. I looked to Raja, "You test me, do you princess?" Our expressions matched until she followed my eyes and then hers grew weary, "What could you possibly do with him?" she asked as if I had no idea what I was talking about. "More like what you cant do with him. You should say. He will be taken away from you and you will spend your days alone...as you should, maybe then you wont get into so much trouble!", I said matter of factly, "He is of corse mine". She looked at Raja and her face grew sad, it made my heart ache and I wanted to retract my comment that is until she broke free of my forgotten grip and pushed me with what I assume was her strongest force, but I didnt even waver. "Ughhhh... why are you so mean to me!?", she demanded.

I just lost all train of thought. I haden't expected her to say anything, but be submissive, but this was Serenity, and that, was wishful thinking. Looking up at me urnestly she waited for her answer. "You tell me Serenity." I said this with thoughtfullness and fatigue. She just looked at me lost and I wanted to reach out and embrace her, caress her cheek and tell her it was because I was stubborn and she was so enchanting and different from most woman, that he just never knew how to be around her. With that she sighed deeply and turned to leave not before looking to Raja, "Common boy," she said sweetly. Raja started, but then I spoke, "No Raja, come here." I said this stern and he looked to me and my serious face and then to her and her willing one only to know who his master was and come to rest at my side. I smiled at his knowlage of obedience petting him and hearing his purr...I then looked up to her and my smile grew cocky, "he knows where his loyalty lies, you should come to learn this as well". Allthough I had said it, I didnt really mean it. I never wanted her to change, to me she was perfect, that and utterly childish.

She just looked at me angrily and rounded the corner leaving me the winner, but I wasen't satisfied. That night I had passed her room to find the gaurds stationed like gargoils... nodding to them I openeded her door a crack and peaked in. She was crying quietly, I wouldn't have known only, I heard her sniffling beneath the covers and it pulled at my heartstrings. I did the only thing I could think to do. I looked down at Raja at my feet and he looked up at me as if we were in agreement and opening the door just enough to let him pass I watched him jump up on her bed and nuzzle her face and she burried herself in him. She then smiled and I caught it and could only help but smile, turning to leave she called out my name..so quietly I thought I had only imagined it. I tured around and her and Raja were looking to me. She got out of bed and started to walk over to me wearing a silk deep purple babydoll with a loose matching robe, the string hanging down at the sides. I came closer to her and she looked up to me. "What is it", I said more ruthless than I had meant to.

She closed the gap and wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed her body up against mine her cheek against me chest. I was unknowing and confused. I just bent down a little to fully take in the embrace and wrapped my arms around her as if she had hopped I would comfort her. "Thank You", she said as she tightened her hold. All I could do was bask in her wamth and her perfect patite body that was enfolded in his arms, she fit so perfectly. She pulled her head away from my chest and looked up into my eyes as if searching for something, some sort of reasureance. "Your welcome", I said at barely a wisper before my body betrayed me and I leaned down and kissed her cheek. She just smiled and pulled away a bit, "Now go to bed, if mother finds out your still awake she's find some way to blame me", I said this as if caressing her cheek with my lips haddent affected me, but my mind kept replaying the scene that had taken place that night over and over in my head. She just laughed her golden laugh and got into her bed, nuzzing with Raja once again. "Goodnight Diamond", she said before closing her eyes.

I left her room that night telling myself maybe things would be lighter between the two of us but she just couldn't stop driving me nuts the next day when her and raja were playing in the gardens. Always she giggled and if not a tiger for sure Raja would be a dog always pouncing on her knocking her over and again making her laugh. But the bliss of her laughter left him no concentration on his reading in the study and so to hera she wanted to bring Raja with the family on this boat trip to go to the wedding was something he wasen't sure he could handle. So when he heard her excitingly thank his folks he inwardly sighed, "...ughh why did they say yes?" "I heard that." She entered his study and he peeked up at her through his specticles. "So you did." She just smiled at him as he went back to his reading, peace at last, or so he thought. "Emeralds here", she said looking out the window and then back at him longingly, as if saddened by this new discovery.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was so exstatic, Raja was going to get to go on this little vacation with them. Someone to keep her company. She smiled at Diamonds comment and knew he ment no harm by it. She went over to the window just to gather a look of the estates, only this room and Diamonds had the most breathtaking views. Sure, the other rooms had beautiful views, but these two were just the most spectacular. That's when she spotted Emeralds limo and sighed deeply. She looked over to Diamond reading his book peacefully, she almost didn't want to interupt him, but no doubt he'd be interupted shortly anyways, "Emeralds here." He looked up at her as if in disbelief and got up to walk over to the window. As he drew closer he placed a hand on her lower back as if to intice her to show him her whereabouts. "There" I said quietly into his ear pointing to her car just now pulling into the winding drive.

"We must greet our guest then shall we." He said ushering her towards the door and then down to the front enterence where they met up with his parent and Raja. As she bent down to pet Raja just as the door opened and in walked Emerald in another black, skintight, slutty dress that was sleevless, emphasize her breast, and a skirt that ended just at mid thy. The stilletoes did wonders for her legs as well. She looked at how Diamond took in her appearence, kissing her cheek. Emerald then kissed his as well, but more seductively that led to her wispering something in his ear. This reminded Serena of that night Diamond had swollowed his pride and let Raja stay with her and in return she rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek. Unfortunately he seemed unphased by it and to see his eyes grow dark at Emeralds sultry advances left her feeling a bit jelous.

Just as she was to leave Emerald enquired to her well being, "So serenity, so sorry that your going to end up having to leave your furball behind," she then smiled iceilly in Rajas direction. "Actually", I stated indignantly petting him as he purred while I spoke, "He's comming with us... " I smiled proudly and left the room with Raja at toe. When no one was looking a look of anger entered Emeralds eyes as she watched Serenity exit.

The boat was larger than life and seemed way more than what Serenity had expected. She was below deck where faint music could be heard changing into a white bakini and a white terricloth babydoll cover up. With that was a large wheat rimmed sun hat and large pair of sunglasses. "Common Raja", she ushered him out the door. Before, he was just resting on her bed watching her get ready lazily. Once both got to the deck the music was louder and everyone, a group of at least thirty were standing around while the women were snipping on chese and crackers as well as sipping champane while others were sunbathing in skimpy bakinis. The men and the women seemed separated with a few exception of couples.

Serenity had a ball she was rolling around the deck as a sort of cat and mouse toy for Raja. She would roll it away and Raja would chase after it memorized and bring it back to her. The men would lingeringly stare at her in longing while the woman would do so in jelously. She fely a bit uncomftorable stipping herself of the babydoll cover up and just wore it and sat on a lawnchair while giglling of Rajas crazy antics. When a tray was going around with her favorite type of cheese she opted to mingle a bit. First going for the snacks.

Diamond spotted her and just couldnt look away she was absolutely beautiful, she had ditched the sunglasses and her bright blue eyes shown brightly as she played with Raja. He looked around the deck and noticed he wasen't the only one incased by her beauty the men looked on inticingly while the women looked erked. He chuckled at this. Walking over to her he just couldn't wipe a smile of his face, "having fun yett princess?" She just looked at him with a lopsided grin, "You tell me". His smile broadened remembering that disagreement they had and how he had told her she knew the answer and how now she was showing him how she was not responsive due to fact that she didn't read minds and he should have known that then. Raja brought her the ball and she took it from his jaw and rolled it away again only to have her fetch after it.

Emerald saw how Diamonds attension was averted from her in his current state and knew she had to fix this somehow. She devised a plan with her fellow champaine sipping friend, "Once I get to talking with him", she wispered, "you take that ball that silly pussy is chassing around and throw it over the boat, make sure that cat follows your actions..understand?" the gal nodded and they both went back to sipping the intoxication. Emeralds grin grew and she made her way over to Diamond.

Serenity was laughing at what Diamond had said. He incinuated that the men were all lusting after her and she had to laugh. They were all lusting after her when there were at least six almost naked women tanning on the deck, no way was this man serious. She then had her attension drawn to the snake of a woman wreathing her way over to them. She then looked to Diamond who followed her gaze and his eyes grew dark like they always did when she appeared. "Hellow Emerald," he said lazily and Serenity drew back leaving the two to their musing.

'Where did that cat go?' Serenity said to herself quietly. That's when she saw a woman fling Raja's ball over the deck and low and behold Raja was going to go after it. "No.." Serentity spoke in a rush and just as Raja was jumping over the side she grabed him midbody and was herself half dangling over the side. He was so heavy she was having a hard time hoisting him up and over. Her hat falling off and slowly drifting to the water feet below. She saw the moment register on the cats face at how he crazilly could have landed in the water. Just when her body was about to give way and let her and the cat taste sea, a pair of broad familiar arms grabbed hold of her and the cat as a unit and pulled them close to his chest and over to the safe side.

Once closer to the deck Raja wriggled free of the couple, landing Diamond on his back and Serenity on top of him, his arms loosely wrapped around her still. She turned her body so her chest was on Diamonds surveying the area until she spotted Raja to see if he was alright, as did Diamond who then looked up at her to do the same. His hand came to rest on her cheek and he brushed his thumb across it moving it to place strands of curls past her face so he could see her clearly. She lookd down at him, "Are you allright Serenity," he said softly. She nodded her head when she heard Raja growl. They both looked to him and she gasped.. he looked on the brink of attacking the woman that that thrown the ball. The way Raja looked she was sure he knew the woman had done it with intent.

Quickly Serenity scampered to her feet with the help of Diamond and as she was doing so Raja leaped at the woman. Serenity bolted over and grabbed Raja by the collar he was forcing himself on the woman roaring angrily and she was screaming. Serenity finally pryed him off and was petting and hushing Raja, kissing his head tring to lul him while he still tried to force his way to the woman. Diamond stood between the two when Serenity lost balance and Raja was now above her still roaring his lungs out.

Diamond had never seen Raja act this way and now he was on top of Serenity. This angered him and he grapped the big heap of the cat and dragged him to the lower deak still roaring and causing a ruckus. Serenity followed and once they reached his quarters he dropped the cat on the bed. "Silence!!!", he yelled. The cat went quiet leaving Serenity to embrace it and nuzzle herself in a hug with it. It nuzzled her fully and now seemed comforted. "Serenity you should have never brought Raja, I knew it was a mistake!!!" he yelled at her looking more serious than she had ever seen him. She looked back at him angrily and got up from the bad. "He was fine untill she trew his ball over board, she deserved everything Raja had in for her. She meant to hurt him!"

He looked at her indignant face and let out a huge angry sigh. That's when Emerald knocked on the door once and just walked in. "kind of defeats the purpose doesn't it?, Serenity said coldly to Emerald as she slid up to Diamonds side and look his arm within hers, "Why did you knock at all?" "Serenity", Diamond said angrily as if warning her. Glancing at him quickly with spite Serenity turned from the two and got back on the bed with Raja who just looked at Emerald and was lowly growling about to let out a roar when Diamond let his voice low and stared at the feline straight on, "I said Silence." Raja stiffined his growl and defeatedly lowered his head to Serenitys lap as she focused only on petting him.

"My, my, isn't this a happy room," Emerald said smiling, "Common Diamond let us return to the deck and say our appologies to poor Julianne." Diamond sighingly shrugged angrily. He looked to Serenity, she looked on the verge of tears after the whole ordeal and he wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but he was too angry. He was angry that Raja had been so disobediant and had jumped after that ball and could have fallen to a concussion and worse Serenity could have followed. He was angry she had endangered herself and only felt so lucky that he had been there to save her. Reluctantly he let Emerald lead him out of the room closing the door behind him. Serenity got under the covers and began to cry when raja hovered over her and licked her cheak. He lovered himself next to her, resting his head on her curled body.

Diamond returned to his room that night to find sleeping beauty with a tear stained face and a gaurdian sleeping lazily at her side. He sighed deeply and sadly walking over to the bed to sit down at the side. He looked to her and then stroked strands of hair out of her face. She slowly lifted her lashes and looked to him, "Diamond?", she wispered, "what time is it?" He looked at her smiling as she tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes, yawning at the same time. "It's about ten", he responded, "everyones eating dinner, would you like to grace us with your presance?" She sat up slowly and Raja moved his head off of her and just relaxed it on the bed.

Diamond reached for her shoulder and just let his hand slide to her elbow, she was still groggy and need a bit of energy boost. Common he said and helped her out of bed. He walked with her to her room and left her to change. Withing moments she was out of her room wearing a white ribboned looking Betsy Johnson dress. It was sleeveless and had a flaring skirt that went down to the knee and was underlined with ruffles and emphasised the bodice. She also wore stilletos of white. He held out his arm and she took it smiling up at him. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She haulted just before entering the dining hall. "Wait," she said. "What is it?" he questioned worriedly. "I dont really want to eat with everyone tonight, it's so beautiful out cant we just relax and eat our meal on the deck?" He looked to her alluring eyes agreeingly and they just went in to grab their plates and a bottle of champaine to go.

Reaching the deck they found a nice spot of pillows to relax against and began feasting. "This is soo good", she said tasting some sort of salad. He just looked at her and smiled, "what is it?" he questioned. He didnt remember it being on the buffet table. It's potato salad silly, try some." She took some on her fork and put her hand under to make sure it didnt spill lifting it up towards him, he opened his mouth and she slid it in slowly letting him devour it, he took his hand in hers as she retracted the fork and allowed her to do it more slowly as he closed his eyes and really tasted the delectable treat. She smiled at him and went back to eating her meal when he realeased her hand. "Hmmnn.." he mumbled between bites., "this pie is delicious." "What kind is it?" she inquired. "Apple, want some?" "Hmmnn hmmn...",she moaned happily. He took some in a fork and did as she had done before, slowly retracting. Soon she was picking at his plate and they both were empty.

That just left them with the bottle of wine. They walked the deak a little bit and saw a wood reclining bed with pillows for one, but wide enough for two. It had a blanket draped across it. "Common", he said, taking her hand and pulling her over to it. He first laid down and motioned for her to join him. She looked weary at first but then got on and leaned in to be by his side but almost siting upright. Both still champaine in hand. "Im sorry about today", he said sincerly looking down at her hoping to catch a glimps of some sort of forgiveness. "It's no biggie", she said taking little sips, "I mean you did same my life." She looked up at him smiling. "That I did, " he said cockily. She just laughed. "Are you cold?" he asked bring the blanked to wrap around her, she was warmth enough for him. "Not anymore thank you", she said sweetly.

"So I saved your life. I think there's a thank you in order", he said self rightously. "Thank you" she said smiling. "No", he said seriously, lifting up her chin so their eyes met., "I mean a proper thank you, like that kiss in your room that one night except this time on the lips." His eyes were locked on hers in a haze and she was looking for some sort of sign he was just kidding, but she didn't find any. She took it as an invitation hoisting herself up, more with his help. She proped herself on his chest and kissed him on the lips softly at first, but than began to pull away missing the warmth already. Thats when he wasent about to let that be all. He placed his hand behind her head and pulled her to him again probing her lips with his and pulling passion into the equation. This was the best kiss she had ever had, who was she kidding, this was the only kiss she had ever had and she would die happy knowing it could truely be her last.. but she didnt want it to be. She felt something for him and he was thinking the same thing.

He had kissed many women but none felt like this he wanted to devour her she was absolutely spellbound and captivating.. it was driving him insane. No way was he going to be able to separate from her this evening. They slowly separated to get some air and she found herself getting comfortable in his embrace. Both fatigued from the day and the champaine both let themselves slip into a sweet slumber, one unlike any other, entwined in one anothers arms.

Authors note: I tried to make it worth while since it had been so long. Longest chapter i've ever written I think.


End file.
